The present application relates to a hand-held paint trim tool with a dispensing rate adjusting mechanism.
Paint trim tools usually have a relatively small applicator onto which paint is fed, under pressure, from a cylindrical body to which the applicator is attached. Paint is fed from the tube by suitably opening a valve, letting the paint flow onto the applicator. However, previous devices generally have no way to adequately regulate the rate at which paint is dispensed from the valve to the applicator.
The present invention addresses the above problem by providing a paint trim tool with a mechanism that can be adjusted to provide various rates of dispensing the paint.